


Logical

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: b7love_250, Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orac meets his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical

She had seemed unusually logical and intelligent – for an organic being. Her voice was level, and her arguments sound. He stored her words in his databanks with pleasure. She seemed to understand, so he let her delve in his most intimate circuits. He should have known better, for even as she probed around his connections, her fingers tickling his wiring, he heard her ask for a screwdriver. She wanted to improve him, and now he was in pieces at her feet. 

Last minutes searches across his infinite networks had confirmed his conclusions, however: this was always the way with love.


End file.
